


Between Drones and Deities

by misura



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Next time," Clint says, "I get the killer robots, and you can have the ancient Norse deities."</i> (Clint and Natasha, between and after.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Drones and Deities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe (LycanNoir)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=failsafe+%28LycanNoir%29).



> refers _Iron Man 2_ , _Thor_ and (obviously) _The Avengers_

They find some time to spar, after New Mexico but before Germany.

"Next time," Clint says, "I get the killer robots, and you can have the ancient Norse deities."

"Deal."

(She hasn't done this for a while, and she'd say that Hammer's security was more quantity than quality, except that to people like them, a dozen guys in suits does not constitute 'quantity'.)

(In the end, he throws her; she trips him up, and they call it even.)

 

There's not a lot of time on the helicarrier, after Germany but before New York. Enough, though.

"I don't want to hurt you," Clint says, moving like someone's grandfather.

"No worries," she says. She tries to be respectful of her elders and of Coulson and of people Coulson would like for her to be respectful of, but Clint is neither of those three.

He stays down for nearly a full minute, after she throws him.

(She'd hit him for making her worry, except that it would rather defeat the purpose. Besides, she'd made it her habit to only kick people who are down when they really, truly deserve it.)

 

They end up saving New York and then the world; they drift apart, for a bit. Out of touch, if never out of reach, because Clint is still figuring out how to trust himself and Natasha keeps telling herself there's no real harm in keeping an eye on him, making sure he doesn't get snatched again by some deity with magical powers of mind control.

(Plus, if it ever happens to her, she'd want Clint to be the first to know.)


End file.
